


Рыбья сеть

by mikeymaika



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переработанные под Тор/Локи события "Перебранки Локи" из Старшей Эдды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбья сеть

\- Твоя жена - шлюха, - спокойно сказал Локи, в полной тишине обводя глазами пирующих асов. Гул голосов стих, перестали мелькать перепачканные жиром пальцы, а во взгляде Тора проскользнула та искорка безумия, которой так легко удавалось разжечь пожар гнева.   
\- Локи, сядь и замолчи, - тихо произнес Всеотец, предупреждающе махнув рукой в сторону зашевелившихся богов. Поджал губы Ньерд из Ноатуна, побледнела его жена Скади, потянувшись к ножу, висевшему у нее на поясе; Сиф, словно оплеванная, застыла рядом с богом Огня, держа в руках рог, полный душистого меда. Опустили глаза приглашенные на пир йотуны, и Эгир сжал кулаки, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу злобу.  
\- Я? Молчать? Не вы ли цените меня за то, что я один умею сказать слово - и ваши невзгоды отступают? Я могу говорить сколько захочу, клянусь познавшей тысячи мужчин грудью Сиф, - протянул зазнавшийся Локи, бледнея. - Твоя. Жена. Шлюха. Тор, - с наслаждением выплюнул бог Огня, сорвавшись на фальцет при последних словах, так, словно он сам проверял свое обвинение.

***

Мировое море с воем билось о скалы острова, на котором стоял чертог Эгира и его жены Ран. В этом месте сотканные ветром низкие тучи ни разу не позволили солнцу осветить хотя бы один камень на поверхности земли - ибо море и ветер были любимы демоном морей, лелеявшим их, словно своих сыновей. Высокие стены чертога содрогались от празднества асов, и только один из них, жадным и беспокойным взглядом оглядывающий все вокруг, молчал. Девы, прислуживающие воинам, украдкой оправляли складки своих одеяний, а жены сидели рядом с мужьями, гордо вскинув свои украшенные замысловатыми прическами головы. При взгляде на Тора Локи чувствовал хорошо знакомую ему застарелую боль, сдавливающую легкие то ли злостью, то ли осознанием своей беспомощности - громовержец, как и всегда, ускользал из рук, с того самого вечера, как они в полупьяном бреду остановились в темноте дворцового коридора. Бог Огня кусал пальцы, отводя глаза, но брат, тысячи ночей назад оттолкнувший его, улыбался молодому слуге, перегнувшись через стол в полуметре от Локи. И распоротый живот юноши казался таким хорошим выходом из ситуации.

***

Пальцы у бога Огня были все в крови - она же стекала по лезвию тонкого, длинного кинжала, каким брезговали пользоваться асы. Вокруг дергавшегося на полу слуги расступились пирующие, и только вечно замкнутая и высокомерная Фрейя опустилась на колени, прикладывая ладонь к глубокой ране.  
\- Локи! - взревел Тор, чуть не перевернув стол. Один вздрогнул, едва заметно морщась, и положил ладонь на плечо сына, успокаивая.  
\- Ты ведешь себя непозволительно, брат мой, - обратился Всеотец к богу Огня, вжавшему голову в плечи. - Словно муж, набросивший женскую личину.  
\- Когда ты решил назвать меня братом, ты поклялся, что не обидишь меня, и защитишь от клеветы и хулы, - вкрадчиво произнес Локи, наклонив голову к плечу. Он и впрямь был похож на женщину, тонкую, сильную и опасную, как женщины из долин Ванахейма. - И от кого теперь мне приходится выслушивать оскорбления? Обрати свой взор на блудливых сук, что сидят с твоими братьями и сыновьями, и оставь в покое мое лоно.  
Локи легко вспрыгнул на стол, окидывая взглядом всех присутствующих. Он торжествующе вскинул руку, указывая пальцем на Фрейю.  
\- Видишь, Один, вон ту деву, дочь Ньерда из Ноатуна, что так желает вышибить мне мозги? Развратнее ее нет во всем Асгарде, и даже Тор наверняка знает кое-что из моих слов.  
\- Довольно, прекрати! - глухо проворчал громовержец, подаваясь вперед, в надежде ухватить наглеца и стащить его со стола, но Локи ловко увернулся, отступая на шаг.   
\- А Фригг, чьи душистые объятия принимали стольких асов? А Скади, позволявшая своему отцу некоторые отвратительные вещи? А Идунн? Клянусь недрами Хель, я чище утренней росы! - бог Огня оскалился, спиной ощущая холодную ярость супруги Ньерда.   
\- Прекрати! Не то отведаешь моего молота, - почти прорычал Тор, и волосы его будто вспыхнули пламенем. Сиф, до этого стоявшая за колонной, судорожно вдохнула, сжимая в руках шершавый рог, полный меда, и подошла к беснующемуся на столе Лофту, который едва подавил истерический смешок. Молча, дева протянула богу Огня ароматный напиток, склонив голову и мысленно умоляя мужа не поддаваться на провокации этой змеи.  
\- Твоя жена - шлюха, - спокойно сказал Локи, в полной тишине обводя глазами пирующих асов, игнорируя безмолвную Сиф. Предупреждающие слова Одина лишь подхлестнули его, твердо знавшего, что каждое слово увлекает его в бездну, откуда нет возврата. Продажный йотун врал, захлебываясь, извивался, как насаженная на иглу бабочка, и хлестал словами собравшихся гостей - а сам краем глаза следил за Тором, мысленно что-то напевая.  
\- Твоя. Жена. Шлюха. Брат, - с наслаждением выплюнул бог Огня, сорвавшись на фальцет при последних словах, так, словно знал то, о чем говорит. Тор вскочил на стол меньше, чем за мгновение, схватывая Локи за шиворот и встряхивая, как пыльный мешок. Боги зашумели, загалдели, разом воспрянув духом и словно очнувшись от морока. Скади разрыдалась, Фрейя едва заметно усмехнулась, а Сиф продолжала стоять, неподвижная и будто каменная.  
Тор шагнул на пол, волоча за собой провинившегося выкормыша, и выволок его из залы. Не разбирая дороги, громовержец преодолел несколько коридоров, прежде чем оказался в просторной нише, служившей Эгиру одновременно и наблюдательным постом - благо там было окно - и местом для отдыха. Из окна было видно, как плещутся черные воды моря, орошая пеной скалистый берег. Взъерошенный и взбешенный Локи вырывался, продолжая клевать Тора своими словами.   
\- Рогоносец, невежда, трус, - бормотал бог Огня, чувствуя, как громовержец смыкает пальцы на его взмокшей шее. Перед глазами замелькали черные пятна, живот скрутило от напряжения, и сквозь марево Локи ощутил, как ладонь Одинсона ползет за пояс его штанов, безжалостно разрывая тесемки и обнажая бледный зад. Тор убрал ладонь с шеи, тут же вцепившись в нее зубами, и пальцами обеих рук содрал с названного брата остатки одежды, чтобы развернуть его, распять на холодной стене, придавить локтем спину и отвесить чудовищно сильный удар по ягодицам. Локи заверещал, безуспешно дергаясь и ощущая, как место удара саднит и пульсирует, во сто крат увеличивая унизительность его положения. Громовержец бил не только по заду - такие же синяки расплывались и на спине бога Огня, и на боках, заполняя разум болью.   
\- Шлюха - это ты, - прохрипел Тор, наслаждаясь видом истерзанного йотуна, и по-хозяйски запустил руку между половинками горящих от боли ягодиц, чтобы огладить пальцем сжавшуюся дырку. - Я помню, как ты льнул ко мне тогда, давно, много ночей назад, и я испугался тебя. Но теперь твоя очередь бояться, - шептал громовержец, вгоняя мозолистые пальцы в скулящего Локи, прокручивая их внутри, раздвигая и чуть сгибая, так, что все тело жертвы тряслось и извивалось.   
\- Пусти... - просипел провинившийся маг, с ужасом ощущая, как Тор пристраивается сзади, в следующую секунду проникая крупной головкой своего члена в растянутую, жаркую плоть. Одинсон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, схватывая тонкую шею Локи и сжимая ее, пожалуй, чересчур сильно, почти до удушения - так, что тот забился под сильным телом громовержца, хныча, хрипя, дергаясь и подаваясь назад.   
\- Я бывал в покоях Фрейи и в покоях Идунн, я приходил вечерами к Скади, наслаждаясь ею когда пожелаю, пока ты сидел один над своими книгами и мечтал, чтобы я взял тебя вот так, как женщину, - бормотал Тор, сопровождая свои слова внушительными толчками. Локи пристыженно всхлипнул, упираясь лбом в стену и едва не теряя сознание от нехватки воздуха - Одинсон все еще сжимал в пальцах тонкую шею. Обидные слова Тора ранили бога Огня сильнее, чем физическая боль, и он лишь покорно обмяк в руках своего мучителя, задыхаясь, вздрагивая, чувствуя, как непрошеное удовольствие мешается с вспышками беспамятства, все чаще охватывавшими все тело. Громовержец продолжал что-то шептать, даже после того, как излился в Локи, и убрал руки, позволяя истощенному телу осесть на пол. Асов выкормыш, дрожащий и слабый, вызывал у Тора лишь презрение - увидь он ко всему прочему еще и возбуждение Лофта, то точно переломал бы ему все ребра от ярости. Локи закрыл глаза, весь сжимаясь и чудовищным усилием воли стягивая в себя энергию - немного из ревущего моря, немного из злого ветра, немного из разгоряченного, тяжело дышащего громовержца. Пальцы приятно закололо, а грудь наполнилась теплом, словно от прикосновения мягкой ладони; Тор натянул штаны, собираясь схватить свою жертву и приволочь ее снова в зал к асам - и кто знает, для чего. Локи, открыл глаза, улыбаясь, шепнул что-то, и пронесся мимо ошарашенного Одинсона ледяным вихрем, бесплотным духом, тенью, устремляясь к выходу из чертога, чтобы достичь спасительной воды. Тор успел только увидеть, как потухли огни светильников, как взревели волны, принимая в себя мятежного йотуна, и как блестящая рыбья спина мелькнула в морской пене.

***

Пирующие асы замолкли, повернув головы в сторону вошедшего Тора.  
\- Мне понадобится сеть, - бессильно произнес тот, обводя глазами присутствующих, и встречаясь взглядом со своей распутной женой.


End file.
